masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Short Story - Discomfort (TPF)
In 2187, Andrew comes back from a solo mission with the SSV Normandy SR-2 crew and alumni on their way to a wedding. ---- Walking back through the CIC of the deck, I could feel the weight of my Black Widow in my right arm. The mission was a mess, I took two gunshots to the shoulder and twisted my ankle on a fast exfil. Reaching the elevator, I click the pad for the shuttle bay and sigh. The door opens and I see a few faces I recognize from John Shepard and Ashley William's wedding. One that stands out is John Shepard, the former Captain of the ship. The others are Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian and Jacob Taylor. Ashley has been on maternal leave and given birth to Kaidan, James Vega has had command. "Hey Sicario, how was your...damn." I turn to face him and look at the two gunshots in my shoulder. I can't feel them, not my shoulder. Mine was crushed by a Brute during the Battle of London. Synthetic arm for a mistake I made. "You should get that checked out by the doctor." Stating the obvious there Commander, he looks closer and I think he notices the thousands of wires in the synthetic arm. It's something I'm not proud of, I always wanted to have what's mine and never have any replacements. I head to the elevator, click Crew Deck and ride up. A soft hum is heard in the dead silence before hearing laughter and jokes from the Crew Deck. It's where all of the crew is talking about their time and things been up to. I walk right and head to the medical lab, noticing the doctor is not in. I walk back out and see the Doctor talking with Joker and Miranda Lawson. I walk over and see her look up at me. "What can I do for you?" Her voice is slurred and she's drunk. Great, just what I need. "I have two gunshot wounds." Joking and laughing stopped. She looked at me and stood up. "Let's have a look shall we?" I notice her stumble and hold her up. This is the last thing I need for me, why does this have to happen today? "I'll take care of it Doctor." I look at the former Cerberus Second-in-Command and curse under my breath. "Take good care of our boy." The Doctor sits back down and I turn on my heels to walk into the medical bay. Sitting on a bench and looking at the former Cerberus operative, I can feel my hate boiling inside of me. "May I?" She looks at my shirt then the shears in her hands. I nod yes and let her cut my shirt to get a better analysis of the gunshot wounds. "What did this?" She looks up then back down. "M-13 Raptor with a wrap round and then another one as a armor piercing round." I look down at her as she analyzes the two gunshots. "You don't talk much do you?" She looks up then back down as she prepares her procedure. My silence answered her question. "Shame, I bet you have some good stories." She starts her procedure and looks up. "No pain?" I nod no and let her continue. "Perks of a synthetic arm I suppose. Odd, John's synthetics allow him to feel pain." She continues on, almost like she is talking to herself. "2179, do you remember that year?" I look down at her as her eyes shoot up to mine. "Well, in 2179. I was on a patrol with Black Forest Platoon, a Force Reconnaissance Team. Well, we came in contact with a unidentified marksman and he assassinated my best friend. Isabel Richards, does that name ring a bell?" I look at her as she nods no. "Well, when Cerberus was taken out. I looked through the archives, to see who killed my friend. The assassin is dead, but not the shot caller." She looks up at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Who was the shot caller?" I look her in the eye. "You." The woman stitching up my shoulder is the one who killed my best friend in the Galaxy. She called the shot on her and she died, why, I don't know and I don't care. The fact that the shot caller is patching me up has put me in extreme discomfort. The woman who used those hands to authorize the death of my friend are fixing me up. "You killed my best friend." I looked down at her and feel a very common fire of rage build within me. She said no words. A good choice, trying to rationalize the death of my best friend would end very wrong for her. "I'm sorry." She whispered and finished my arm. "Your arm is done. You should do some test before you go back into the field." I walk past her and grab another shirt as I exit. "Thanks." I head out to the Starboard Observation Deck and look out into space as I do my arm exercises. All I could think about was Isabel and how she died in my arms with her head gone, no face to look at. Everything goes on though, friends die and family is lost. It's combat and that's just how things go. Nothing I can do to change the outcome, let it happen and hope it doesn't take me. Category:Short Stories Category:Fan Fiction